This Night
by Yuuchul
Summary: Allen and Kanda go on a mission to Edo, Japan. They're stuck together with the Kanda family. Kanda denies his feelings for Allen for nothing more than lust & Allen tries to overcome his feelings too. Will things change?
1. This Night: How do you want me to be?

**This is a fan fic dedicated to Shawnie, aka, Pay Backs a Bitch.**

**Why? Cause I love her so much that I wanted to write this whole damn fic for her. Yar, that's how much I love her. FEEL SPECIAL, SHAWNIE. **

**My laptop crashed down with my file of the original of this fiction. I am so mad. I have to rewrite this thing. -sigh- Who knows, it might be better than the original. This might turn into a two-shot, I'm not sure, depends how I'm feeling when writing, hahaha. As usual, this is an Kanda x Allen fan fiction, if you don't like boy love or anything of the sort, then please don't read..**

**And please Shawnie, take this as an offering o-o **

**XD Will this last me awhile of not updating "The Bitter and The Sweet" ?**

**Heehee.. -runs-**

**And aw, I feel so special for being mentioned in your profile xDD **

"**Everyone should love Yuu" I love that quote now.**

**WARNING: There will be man-lovin, Kanda's horny bastardness, tiny bit of violence, slight molestation, Lavi & Lenalee's noisyness, Lavi's loud fangirling squealing, swearing and Kanda having a girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man in any shape or form. If I did, I would of made Kanda do Allen so many times by now.**

**Title: **This night

**Summary: **Allen and Kanda go on a mission to Edo, Japan. What'll happen between the two of them while they're there? Is Kanda just toying with Allen's feelings or will that change eventually after an encounter with a certain Noah? For Pay Backs a Bitch

**0.1**

"French fries, mashed potatoes, nashigoren, pepperoni pizza, pasta, beef yakisoba, beef stew, and Caesar salad, crab cakes.. And for dessert, mitarashi dango, mango pudding, cream cheese cake and vanilla ice cream. In large portions, please!" A certain white haired boy said to the Head Cook, Jerry.

Jerry just giggled as he stared at the cute exorcist in front of him, "Hm? Is that it?" He asked.

Allen nodded with a smile, "Mn!"

"I'll have it all done for you in a few moments, cute little Allen-kun!" sang Jerry as he hopped to the back room of the kitchen to prepare the large order.

Moments later, the white haired exorcist was digging his face into the food. He seemed pretty lonely since his friends we're on missions for weeks now. Although, he missed a certain raven haired boy, which 

is very unnatural for most people to think, especially him. Why did he miss him that much? Allen didn't know.. A semi large gold golem landed on top of his head, snuggling against the soft white hair.

"Why would I miss him Timcanpy? He's a total jerk.." Allen said to his golden golem, who just flapped it's wings as a reply.

He sighed, ever since that last mission with the older exorcist few months ago, his feelings seemed to be mixed. During that mission, Kanda hurt himself countless times just trying to save him, and even to when the swordsman said he won't even bother to save him.

Kanda treated to his wounds also and stayed by his side for a few nights after they retrieved the Innocence and destroyed the Akuma. Allen remembered to when he opened his eyes, he found Kanda at the wall, awake.. Looking like he hadn't slept and eaten in days and had worry in his eyes. He almost swore that Kanda had relief plastered to his face when he woke up.

Speaking to him ever so softly too..

"_You worried me, stupid bean-sprout…"_

He missed that Kanda.

He admired Kanda's obsidian dark eyes, twinkling in the light as he was looking over him.

He sighed again..

"Sighing, talking to yourself and eating at the speed of light at the same time will make you choke, bean-sprout." someone said behind him. That voice made Allen's heart jump, once again, he didn't know why. He turned around to see a pair of black orbs staring at him and the beautiful face of Kanda Yu.

Speak of the devil.

"K-Kanda! Your back!" Allen managed to squeek out after seconds of being speechless, because realizing how close the swordsman was to him is quite a surprise. 'Oh crap! I hope he didn't hear what I said!!' Allen panicked.

"Che, of course I am. As if I'd die easily on a mission. And what's up with the red face, bean-sprout?" A smirk spread across the older boy's face.

"I-It's none of your business! And why are you talking to me anyway?!" Allen retorted, slightly irritated.

Kanda's smirk turned into a very amused smile, "Just to annoy you." He replied as he wandered off to order his food from Jerry, leaving Allen alone to eat.

The white haired boy just started to mutter curses about the older one but hell thank god for Kanda's lack of hearing.

Then a familiar happy voice called out to him.

"Oh bean-sprout-chan!! I have something very very very important to tell you!!" A certain red haired exorcist sang, running towards him and jumped to the table, his eyes filled with excitement. Allen raised an eyebrow, "What is it Lavi?"

Lavi was just giggling like mad that he couldn't answer till he caught his breath, then he finally spoke, "Okay okay, you know Yuu-chan right? Our violent, cold-hearted, 'I'm going to kill you if you ever touch me', swordsman; Yuu-chan?" He said all in one breath.

"Um, yes?.." replied Allen.

The soon-to-be Bookman looked at the surroundings to see if Kanda was around.. Then he went to sit as the same side of the table as Allen and scooted close to the young boy. Lavi's lips we're close to Allen's ear as he started to whisper something to the boy.

"Our little Yuu-chan surprisingly has a…" Lavi waited a second or two before breaking the news.

"A what?"

"A **GIRLFRIEND**." He finished with a heavy accent on the word.

On what Lavi just told, he slowly processed the whole thing into his head..

Till a loud "WHAT?!" echoed all through out the dining hall. Everyone's attention turned to the source of the voice who was of course, Allen Walker. Even Kanda was staring at the two exorcists, wondering what was going on. Allen practically snapped his fork in half. A METAL fork.

For Kanda though, seeing the apprentice Bookman THAT close to Allen made his blood boil and it was his turn to snap his chopsticks in half. The Finders across the table stared at the swordsman, who seemed to have a murderous aura flowing out of him.

"K-Kanda?! The same Kanda Yu who always threatens us and wants us all to die in hell?" whispered Allen back to his friend.

Lavi nodded rapidly, "Yes! I can't believe it either but I saw it with my very own two-eyes!"

"Lavi, your other eye is covered so basically it's one eye."

"OH! Right, well, whatever, that isn't my point.. Do you want to see a picture?! I took one of them secretly!"

"You had the guts to do that and not get killed!? .. Kanda would of possibly killed you if he found out. Wait, correction, WILL kill you."

"Nah, he was too busy making out with her. More like sucking each other's faces.." Lavi shivered at the thought but Allen didn't notice. Then he dug into his bag pocket and took out a photo, "Come on! Take a look at it, bean-sprout-chan! It's so adorable!" He tried to shove it to the younger boy.

"N-nah!! I don't want to see it.." Allen's face was totally flushed. Kanda?! Plus girlfriend?! No way! He wondered if the Millenium Earl and his Akuma had taken over the world already.. Since they weren't all dead yet, he is pretty sure what Lavi was saying is true.

"Why not?" The red haired exorcist whined.

"I.. just don't want to look at it." Allen replied as cooly as possible, although his face being totally red and his eyes having a TINY bit of hurt was enough for Lavi.

The orange haired boy grinned, 'Good. This means that Allen is so totally falling for Yuu-chan. This is going to be easy..' He thought as he snickered to himself, 'This plan is going to be a breeze!'

"She's some Japanese chick from the Asian branch! I've heard she's a total hottie and everything! I'm not quite sure if she's as pretty compared to Yuu-chan but she is pretty ho---" Lavi ranted, trying to rub it in to get more of a reaction from his little brother.

"Kanda! Allen! Supervisor Komui wants to see you in the briefing room!" called out Reever out of nowhere.

Allen just dashed out of the dining hall, relieved as soon as he heard, trying to get away from Lavi as fast as possible. Thank you Supervisor for interrupting!

Lavi blinked as he just realized that the white haired boy he was talking to was gone.

**0.2**

Kanda and Allen entered the briefing room together, seeing their cracked up Supervisor was sitting on his desk, smiling oh ever so evilly. Upon seeing that, a shiver was sent down Allen's spine while the swordsman cringed.

Man, nothing good comes out of that smile of his..

"Oh Allen-kun! Kanda-kun! It's so nice of you to come here!" He sang, standing up with the bunny mug in his hand.

Allen cringed.

Kanda shivered, "Just get to the point, stupid."

"Oh Kanda, that's such a mean thing to say to your genius Supervisor!!" said Komui, looking as if he was hurt.

"One, you are no genius, more like a crackpot who has no life. And two, just tell us our damned mission already." Kanda was getting impatient with the Chinese man.

Komui cleared his throat as his voice turned serious. He yanked down the large map from behind his desk as he sat down on his chair again.

"You two are going to Edo, Japan on a mission to retrieve Innocence. It was also sighted that a Noah was seen with a group of Akuma near the area. I want you two to check it out and scan to see if the Noah is still there."

Kanda immediately slammed his hands to Komui's desk. His black eyes burning with anger.

"I'm not going! I refuse!"

The Chinese man kept his cool and stared back at the angry raven haired exorcist, "Kanda. This a mission. I won't consider your personal feelings for going back to your homeland. You swore that you will complete any mission that given to you and this is one of those missions. Now sit back down."

Kanda just clenched his fist, after staring a few more seconds at Komui, he obeyed and sat back.

Allen stared at the swordsman, 'What's wrong with Kanda?' seeing him almost turning down a mission was weird.

"Anyways, you two will head out to Edo two weeks from now. Use that time wisely to actually get along and for Kanda to cool down and put his personal feelings aside. I'm not sure how long this mission will take either. But is that all clear?"

Allen nodded and Kanda said nothing.

"Kanda, is that CLEAR?" Komui said again, a bit louder this time.

"Whatever." Kanda murmured. The Supervisor smiled, "I'm glad we have an understanding. You two are excused." The older boy just got up and left. Allen just watched him walk out and slammed the door. Komui cringed, "He's so scary…"

Allen bowed to the Supervisor and left himself, "Please excuse me!"

Now the room quiet.. Rustling was heard under Komui's desk and a red haired exorcist popped his head out, "GOD! Why did I have to hide under there?!" He shivered, seeing in between Komui's legs was not pretty, even if he was wearing pants.

"Hehe, sorry! There wasn't any other hiding place that Kanda-kun wouldn't spot you at! Really Lavi-kun, you should consider dyeing your hair."

Lavi just stared hard at the older man, but he ignored the comment anyway. "So, how did it go?" Yes, he was too busy reading some doujinshi of the two favorite exorcists under the desk instead of listening to the whole briefing.

"Hey.. Where did you get those?!" Komui pointed to the book in the red haired boy's hands.

"From Lenalee, she's a really good artist you know." replied Lavi, "So, how did it go?!"

"They're on their way to Edo in two weeks!"

The apprentice Bookman smiled, "That's good! That'll give me and Lenalee more time plan to play match maker with those two!"

Upon hearing his sweet little sister's name with "AND", he froze, "You AND my sweet little virgin Lenalee?"

Lavi gulped, "N-no! It's not like that I swear! P-plus, it was her evil idea in the first place! She dragged me into this, I swear!" He said as quickly as possible.

"It better not be that way! And.. Lavi…"

"Yes?"

"Where's the dozen bags of Mexican coffee beans you promised me if I successfully sent them to a mission to Edo?"

"…….. Woopsie? I.. kind of.. forgot.."

"You will have to get punished for breaking such a promise.."

"W-what?! NO WAY!"

"Punished, Lavi…" said Komui darkly, with an evil tone in his voice.

"AHHHHHH! RAPE RAPE RAPE! BONDAGE!! AHHHHHHHHH!" Lavi shouted till his lungs we're going dry as he tried to rush out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Heeheehee…" Komui evilly laughed again.

"WAHHH! LENALEEEEE!! HELP MEEEE!!"

**0.3**

Kanda was walking down the hall; extremely pissed at the moment. The white haired boy tried to catch up to him from behind, "Hey Kanda! Wait up for a minute!" He called out, but the swordsman just continued on walking.

"Don't ignore me, you stupid idiot! Hey!" Allen managed to grab his shoulder, making Kanda stop.

"What was up with you back there? Why is it so bad to go back to your homeland?" He questioned but received no answer except for, "It's none of your business, stupid bean-sprout…"

Kanda thought about his mother.. He ran away from home to become an exorcist with his master Froi Tiedoll. He didn't even bother to tell his mother or even contacted her after all these years. It made him feel terrible. He'll feel even more guilty if he sees his mother at Edo. Actually, he would be dead meat if he ever did come face to face with his mother again. He could just hear the yelling now.

"But Kanda----" Allen spoke softly.

"Yuu!" Someone called out from a distance.

Kanda looked up and before he knew it, he felt arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled. He knew who it was, "Hey.."

The girl giggled, nuzzling the swordsman's pale neck, "Hey yourself, Yuu!"

"What is it this time?" He asked as he smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed, "Is it so bad wanting to spend some time with my swordsman?" The girl hugged Kanda again and Kanda hugged her back this time. She then noticed the embarrassed white haired boy behind her lover. "Oh my! Who might you be?" The girl asked as she got herself out of the raven haired boy's arms, making her way to Allen. She bent down a bit to reach to his height. Allen is still very short.

"Anata no namae wa?" She asked in Japanese.

Allen cleared his throat and replied back with the same Japanese accent, "Allen Walker desu.."

"Ah sou desu ka! I've heard quite a lot about you. Watakushi wa Momoko desu. Ikutsu wa?"

"Ano.. Juu-roku sai desu.." replied Allen shyly. His Japanese wasn't very good, though he tried his best and he only tried to study some basic Japanese to impress Kanda. People, he IS 16 now.

Momoko just squealed with joy as she squeezed the younger boy into a hug, "Ahh! Kawaii desu ne! Ne ne ne Yuu?" She said. Allen was turning blue from the lack of air going through his lungs. "He's 16 too! So adorable!"

Kanda twitched at Allen, "Momoko.. Let go of him, he can't breath. And Allen, stop trying to flirt with my girlfriend." So, he did admit it afterall.

When Allen was let go, he retorted back, "I was not! I'm not a girlfriend stealer or anything! That is so out of my league! And you never told me you had a girlfriend!" His face flushed.

"Aw, that makes him even cuter!" squealed Momoko.

Kanda just rolled his eyes, "As if I'd tell you anything about my personal life."

The girl just giggled, "Don't be so jealous Yuu!" She jumped on him from behind and gave him a light peck on the cheek, "You know that I always love you. And you know where you can find me right?"

The swordsman simply nodded.

"Then I'll see you there!" Momoko waved goodbye to him and the younger boy and ran down the hall. Allen stared at the raven haired exorcist, he was smiling.. A sincere smile.

'And I thought it was going to be me to make Kanda smile like that..' Allen sighed.

"What's wrong with you, bean-sprout?"

"It's nothing."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous of _you_?! Ha, as if!" '_More jealous of your girlfriend, baka.. Wait, where did that thought come from?! EEEP!'_

**0.4**

For the last couple of days, (I'm too lazy to count how many but for sure it's more than a week.) Allen was sitting on his bed, grumbling and muttering things on how stupid the swordsman can be. Then he stopped once he thought about the girl that meant so much to Kanda. She was pretty, and flawless.. She was the perfect match for him. She was everything Kanda would look for in a woman.

The white haired boy turned to mirror and looked at himself, "As if he'd come to notice someone like me.. A cursed, disgusting, stupid and naïve bean-sprout.." He sighed. At the first time they met, Kanda was always disgusted by him.. And even now he still is.

'_Wait, why should I care what that stupid idiotic bastard thinks of me anyway.. I-it's not like I like him or anything! ..I wonder how what's he doing now though.._' Allen grabbed his shirt and headed out the door.

"I should train to pass the time and to get that damn stupid idiot out of my mind.."

**0.5**

Momoko rose up from her bed, clutching the blanket to her chest and yawned. She looked beside her expecting to see her raven haired swordsman but saw no one. Kanda just then came out of the shower, with a towel around his waist and one resting on his head.

He walked over near the bed and bent down to pick up his clothing.

The girl blinked, "Yuu, where are you going?"

"Back to training, I have a mission couple of days from now." He stated flatly.

"Aren't you staying here a bit longer?" asked Momoko

Kanda put on his pants and started to button up his shirt, turning to her, "No." He then pinned her down to the bed once more and kissed down her pale neck, "Last night should make up for the lost time that I'm going to be gone on the mission." He breathed against her skin, causing her to moan quietly.

"A—and Yuu, what are you searching for all your life?" She asked.

A someone. He doesn't know what for, but just a someone.. He just feels like, incomplete. Not knowing why he feels that way.. But for sure, Momoko wasn't that someone he was looking for, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's nothing important." Kanda replied simply.

Momoko looked at him sincerely, "Okay then.. Just come back and see me when you get back from your mission."

A blunt "Yeah" was the reply received from her lover before he left the room.

He headed towards the training level to the forest area, he heard sounds of crashing, slashing and heavy panting as he got closer.

Allen was using trees as punching bags. He was punching them so much that his fists and feet we're practically bleeding already and he was still going at it. 'I don't need that stupid jerk! I need to get 

stronger to defeat the Earl and possibly kill Kanda one day!' Yes, he was still pissed at Kanda for pissing him off for most of the week. Teasing him and everything. He was totally taunting the younger boy.

Kanda was watching the young one train from afar.

He grinned widely when he heard a frustrated, "URGH! Kanda, you stupid idiotic self-centered god damned bastard!" roar from Allen.

The white haired exorcist finally took a break and sat under the tree, trying to catch his breath. He looked at his bleeding hands. And then, Kanda finally approached the bean-sprout and kneeled down in front of him, staring at Allen's bleeding hands.

Allen looked up to see Kanda looking at his hands, "K-Kanda?"

"You push yourself too much, stupid." said the older boy, grinning.

"So what? Why should I care if I do?" Allen tried not to blush as Kanda took bandages and started to wrap them around the younger boy's arms and feet. 'His hands are so soft..' He thought as he felt Kanda's fingers brush against his skin, making him shiver.

"What we're you doing here?" Kanda asked

"T-training." Allen replied weakly as he tried not to think about Kanda again.

"Ha, thinking about me at the same time?"

"What?! Why would you think that?"!

"I heard you yell out, 'URGH! Kanda, you stupid idiotic self-centered god damned bastard!' So I pretty much guessed." The older boy tried to imitate but failed miserably and sarcastically. Allen's face immediately turned strawberry red, "You really ARE a bastard! You we're spying on me---!!" His sentence was cut off when he felt soft wet lips brush against his fingers. Kanda was kissing on his hand.. On his LEFT hand.

"K-Kanda!" yelped Allen, jerking back slightly but his hand was still in Kanda's grasp. He was really surprised what Kanda was doing. And the older boy still continued his gesture to the young one.

"What is it, stupid bean-sprout?" he asked calmly.

"W-why are you doing that to my hand.."

"It's cause I want to."

"But didn't you say before that my left hand was disgusting?" Allen said with a soft voice, looking at the other direction. 'Kanda's speaking like that to me again.. That soft voice..'

The swordsman lifted his lips from the boy's hand and looked up. The boy was looking at another direction, so he decided to cup Allen's face in his hand and pulled his face closer. An amused smile formed on Kanda's handsome face.

Allen heard Kanda speak what he didn't expect..

"_Did you really think I meant what I said about you?_" The swordsman spoke in a soft tone and he was gazing into his eyes.

Allen's heart jumped, "W-what..? What do you mean?"

Kanda then let go of the disfigured hand and stood up, "Nothing, stupid bean-sprout." He grinned, "I'm going to go train. We have the mission in a couple of days."

The white haired boy growled lowly, "It's Allen! Get that through your thick skull, KANDY."

The older boy just grinned in amusement. 'A _petname? _How sweet.' Although retorting isn't exactly Allen's thing. His face leaned close to the younger one's, "You nicknamed me after a sweet now?" He whispered Allen's specialty. He then pinned Allen to the tree behind them, trapping the boy in between his hands, breathing huskily, sending shivers down the white haired boy's spine. Allen could feel Kanda's breath near his lips.

The boy blushed deeply red.

"You know, bean-sprout.. I just happen to _like sweets_. Actually, I would love to have a bite of something sweet right now.." said Kanda, his grin getting wider. His other arm was making it's way circling around the boy's slim waist.

Allen froze in place, 'Oh god! Kanda, you bastard! Why do you have to be so seductively sexy right now?! I-If you weren't so good at seducing me, I would of slapped you hard by now! And and, oh my gawd, he's touching me.. Like.. That…..' Oh how hard it was trying to tell his body to move but it won't budge. Damn Kanda and his ability to become some kind of seductive God. He watched as the older boy was leaning closer and closer slowly, torturing him completely.

The raven haired boy smirked slightly, hearing the younger boy's whimper and squirm excited him. Allen's knees began to feel weak, he felt like his strength was being sucked out of him.

"K-Kanda.." The British boy whimpered and moaned out for him as he could feel the slight touch of Kanda's lips against his skin. His eyes closing shut and a shade of pink appearing across his face. He made the most intoxicating expression and noises that Kanda couldn't resist. The Japanese boy tried so much to keep his self-control in check.

'God.. He has no idea how much that's turning me on right now..' A low deep growl escaped his throat. His lips left butterfly kisses from the neck and up to the white haired boy's jaw, making his way to those lips, 'Come on Allen, moan for me..'

Kanda was practically begging for Allen to do it again and again.

Just as his lips we're about to meet with the other boy's, Lenalee just happened to come by and screamed out, "Allen-kun!" Which caused Kanda to break apart from him.

Allen was half relieved and half damned. He panted heavily, his eyes slightly opened, face totally flushed with embarrassment and bliss.

"I need you to help me with something!!" yelled out Lenalee.

The white haired exorcist slipped away from Kanda's trap and ran towards the Chinese girl, grabbing his coat along the way. And as they disappeared from the scene.

Kanda cursed under his breath that they we're interrupted, but at least he was satisfied, for now.

"The most fun I ever had, bean-sprout.. I'm looking forward for more."

He ran his thumb over his lips. He could almost feel those sweet thin pink lips against his own. Kanda couldn't help but smile as the cursed boy's face appeared in his mind.

"Much more fun.."

Although a voice in his head is telling him that it just wasn't right. Though he tried to ignore it.

"I'm an exorcist, I won't concern myself about these kinds of _feelings_."

Kanda always wanted a thrill. And Allen was just giving it to him.

**As for you, how do you want me to be?**

**Chapter End.**

**Okay, I broke this down into chapters now since Pay Backs a Bitch really wants me to. Haha, this is suppose to be a one shot but turns out into chapters instead! Please review so I can upload the rest :D I love you guys!**

**Kanda**


	2. This Night: How long will this continue?

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed :D  
Now here's chapter 2 for you guys!! Please keep reviewing so I get the motivation to post these ups, thank you!**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi or anything related to it, please don't read.**

**Oh and I forgot this..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man, if I did.. Oh my god 8DD'' So sad..**

**Title: **This Night  
**Chapter Two: **How long will this continue?

Allen was sighing in relief as he followed behind Lenalee, 'Okay. I'm half pissed and half relieved that Lenalee came…' He said to himself in his head, then it replayed that moment with Kanda. 'Did I really want that kiss from Kanda? And did he really mean what he said about my hand and everything..?' The younger boy shook his head out of confusion, 'And oh god, the way he touched me..' He placed a pale hand on the crook of his neck, running his fingers slightly over the skin. 'Kanda's kisses felt so gentle.. But, why was he doing all that for? Doesn't he hate me?' Allen just sighed deeply, 'I'm not so sure about that guy anymore.. Is he just playing with me?..'

The Chinese girl noticed her friend's odd behavior, "Allen-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" replied Allen quickly, with slight nervousness in his voice.

"Mn, alright then.. But your face is really red, are you having a fever?"

"Huh? Oh no! It's just probably from the training I was doing earlier."

Lenalee just snickered, "_Training_ with Kanda?" She put a heavy accent on the word 'training'.

Allen just blinked, "What are you talking about?" He asked out of curiosity. He couldn't really understand what his female friend was trying to say to him.

"Oh nothing Allen-kun, I'm just joking around." Lenalee smiled, 'He's so cute when he's dense! But I totally saved that image of them in my head. Lavi isn't the only one with photographic memory! I am so going to tell him what I saw!' She giggled to herself. Allen looked at her funny, "I wonder if your okay." A sweat dropped appeared on his forehead when he heard laughing louder to herself.

"Oh, I'm totally fine!!" She laughed, which scared him more.

'Lenalee can be really creepy sometimes..'

And after helping the Chinese girl with the errands, Allen headed back to his room.. And Lavi just happened to be waiting for him. Allen jerked back as he saw the red haired fiend sitting on his bed, crossed legged, arms crossed and a HUGE smile plastered to his face.

"Now, tell Brother Lavi what the big bad wolf Bakanda did to my _innocent _younger brother!" He said in a singing kind of tone.

"Oh please no…" Allen began, and Lavi snickered, "Hehe.." And before the younger boy could run for the door, the red haired exorcist grabbed his foot and tried to yank him back into the room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! LENALEEE!!" The cursed boy screamed for help.

The Chinese girl just giggled and gave a little wave before walking away, "Bye Allen-kun!"

"W-what! LENALEE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" And his voice trailed off as the apprentice Bookman shut the door shut and locked it.

"Shut up Allen, Kanda would hear you! A-and if you don't, I'll rape you!" threatened Lavi in a rather serious tone, using his hand to silence the younger boy. Allen yelped and tried to hide under the bed, which made the Bookman apprentice laugh real hard. "You're so silly, bean-sprout-chan! I could NEVER rape you! Yuu-chan would totally KILL me then chop me into little tiny pieces even though I'm already dead if I ever tried. And also, I am straight as a pole. Women are my life. And I love the world of boobs. And also Komui, and Lenalee and probably everyone else in the Black Order would kick my ass to the moon. So, it's safe to come out!"

Allen crawled slowly out from under his bed, "You scared me Lavi! Your such a bastard!! A-and.. How did you know about Kanda?!" He snapped, blushing hard at the same time.

"Oh, Lenalee told me what she saw. And man, I wish I was there to see it! I would put it in the books as one of the most remember able events in history!" squealed the red haired boy.

The young boy blushed red.

"Now now, tell Brother Lavi what happenedddd.."

'Brother Lavi? He's so tacky..' Allen looked at him straight in the eyes, "Do you swear not to tell?"

"I swear!" the older boy promised.

"Swear that if you ever told anybody you would let the Earl kill you?"

He nodded.

"And do you swear if you told anyone that you would let Tykki Mikk have your way with you?"

"I swear to-- WHAT?!" The apprentice Bookman totally freaked out on what Allen just nearly made him swear to. "Tykki Mikk?! The Noah?! Allen, your so evil AND sick minded! How could you think of such things?! Especially with me and that pedophile Noah! I'm not gay."

"He IS a pedophile anyway and I could careless if you weren't gay. And I'm not sick minded! BUT DO YOU SWEAR TO IT?!" Allen was getting a bit impatient.

And somewhere, Tykki sneezed. He rubbed his nose, "Someone is talking about me.."

"Yes yes yes! I swear to it already! Just tell me the damn story!"

The white haired boy took a deep breath and sat beside his friend on the bed, playing with his thumbs nervously. He breathed out and started to tell the story, "Well.. It kind of started like this.." And Lavi was already started to squeal like a fan girl who had just seen real two live anime guys locked into the most passionate wet kiss ever.

'I'm not so sure if this is a good idea anymore..' Allen gulped then took another deep breath then opened his mouth again.

And moment's later… Lavi's voice was exploding in Allen's room. Rustlings, loud squeals; fangirling squeals, and curses we're heard.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH FOR THE LOVE OF AKUMA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! LIKE, YUU-CHAN DID THAT?! AND AND AND.. OH MY GOD. I CAN SEE THOSE IMAGES NOW, I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE A NOSEBLEED SOON!!" He screamed like a rabid fangirl.

Allen was taken back by Lavi's outbursts, "W-what?!"

"OH MY GAWD! NOW I REALLY WISH I COULD TURN BACK TIME AND SEE THAT HAPPEN! I WOULD BE TEASING YUU-CHAN FOREVER! OH GOD, I SHOULD GO TEASE HIM RIGHT NOW! DEAR LORD!

The white haired boy took a near by thick book and used it to whack the Bookman apprentice's head. The older boy whined, "Itai, bean-sprout-chan! You don't have to be so mean." He pouted.

Allen just sighed at him and shook his head, "First of all, stop cursing God. And two, if you ever tell Kanda, I WILL kill you. Not Kanda. I could come rushing in to the scene before you could even get a reaction. And plus, Kanda will KILL ME TOO."

But it seemed that the older boy wasn't even really listening..

"Don't you mean rape you for being a very very _BAD_ boy?" Lavi's face formed a toothy grin, his thumb and index finger rubbing his chin.

Allen just slapped him in the face, hard, "Are you a nut?! God, isn't there anyone here that isn't a horny bastard like you?!" He snapped, steam coming out of his cute little ears and his face as red as the crayon. The crayon would be very much envy Allen's red colored face right now.

"Geez, and you told me not to curse God. But tough luck bean-sprout-chan! And woah, you slap like a girl!" He stated, rubbing his cheek.

"Never mind that! If you tell Kanda, I swear, I could pierce Crowned Clown's sword through your chest." Allen threatened in a death tone. He was still blushing.. He told Lavi everything. His feelings for Kanda, what happened at the training grounds and how jealous he was of Kitade.

"Oh wow, you just threatened me twice."

The British boy glared at him.

"Okay okay but no need to be jealous of the lady, bean-sprout-chan!! Yuu-chan is sure to love you, I KNOW he will!" said Lavi with confidence, raising his fist up in the air and his green eye glimmering with hope.

"Now, I regret ever telling you anything."

"That's so hurtful, Allen."

"Thank you."

Lavi smiled childishly, "Now, I must be off to go talk with the lovely Yuu-chan." Though, he felt a cold hard glare coming from the innocent white haired boy. And that kind of glare usually belonged to the swordsman.

"It better not be about what we just discussed about."

The red haired fiend quivered, "Oh Allen, do you really think of me that way? I'm going to keep my promise. And seriously, stop hanging out with Yuu-chan, your starting to act like him and it's starting to scare me. I don't want to have a second person attempting to kill me on a daily basis! Having one is more than enough."

"Get out."

"Okay okay! Sheesh! Who are you and what have you done with the cute sweet little bean-sprout-chan?"

"Lavi.."

"Okay okay! Leavinggg!"

**0.7**

Kanda was just walking back to his room from training till our favorite rabbit stopped him at the hallway. The swordsman glared hard at him as usual, "What do you want, baka-usagi? And hurry up, I want my rest."

The Japanese boy didn't really want to waste his time.

"I have something to give you!" Lavi sang.

Kanda cringed but remained his cool, "What could you possibly have for me? I'm very sure it's something stupid and useless."

"But Yuu-chan, I just want to give you something out of the kindness out of my own heart! And it's also cause I love you."

"Shut up. And don't call me by my given name, or else I'll dice you into cubes."

Then a little box was shoved to the swordsman's chest, "It's a little something I picked out. It's quite the catch if I do say so myself!" Lavi puffed out his chest proudly.

Kanda stared at the box, and out of curiosity, he opened it. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked back at the red haired idiot.

"What am I suppose to do with _this_?"

"Give it to someone special! That is, if you DO get someone special."

The raven haired exorcist shivered as the green eyed nuisance winked at him.

"Whatever. I'll keep it just to get you out of my face." Kanda then stuffed the box into his pant pockets, "Now get lost." and as the older boy walked away, Lavi was secretly partying in his mind.

'Now all we have to do is wait for them to go to the mission at Edo and see what happens from there!.. Hmm.. I wonder if I could get a golem to record what they do..' The red head snickered and flashed another one of his toothy grins, 'Man, I would so get a kick out of that!'

"I will so totally win this bet!"

**0.8**

It was the day of the mission and Kanda had finally cooled down. He took his suitcase with him and packed it with all sorts of things and the mission manual as he waited at the water passage ways for the idiotic bean-sprout.

He could hear the slight quick paced footsteps coming from the stairs and the British boy appeared right before him. Allen was breathing heavily.

"About time, bean-sprout. You're slow." stated Kanda bluntly.

Allen was trying to catch his breath and looked up to the slightly taller boy. Kanda raised an elegant eyebrow at him and had a confident yet evil looking smirk on him. That look just caused the blood to rush to Allen's face quickly.

How cute.

Kanda saw the white haired exorcist's face and his smirk grew, '_All I had to do was look at him and he's ready to give himself to me._'

"What's with the face, bean-sprout?"

"None of your business, stupid idiot." Allen growled.

"Get your ass to the boat before I make you."

The British boy tried to contain his blushing from that comment and just walked his way to the boat and hopped in as Kanda did also.

Edo, Japan. Here they come!

**0.9**

Kanda and Allen are riding in the train to China to get to a boat that goes to Japan.

They sat on opposite ends of the cart. Both we're silent.

The British boy was staring out to the forests, his elbow resting on the window sill and his chin rested on his palm. His eyes we're half closed and his breathing was slow. It was so boring, riding the train.. With Yu Kanda. And the swordsman was just sitting right across from him too, posing there like some kind of piece of meat that he just wants to pounce on. But Allen just stopped himself.

'_No! I am not going to give myself in to him! I want him to fight me and I want to see what he's true feelings for me are.. Either he hates me or not! I want him to tell it to me straight, damnit!'_

Kanda was slightly smiling, well, more like another grin.

"Thinking about me, bean-sprout?"

Allen snapped out of his day dreams and turned his head to Kanda sharply, "You are so full of yourself! As if I'd think of you! Hmpf." The British boy puffed out his cheeks in the most adorable way that almost made Kanda want to pounce on him for being so cute.

"Anyways, aren't you suppose to be contacting your girlfriend right about now? I'm sure she's worrying about you." He said bitterly. Wow, Allen Walker being bitter to Yu Kanda.. Scary. The roles have been reversed!

'Making my job a little harder, bean-sprout. I like a challenge' Kanda just continued to watch the white haired boy when he fell asleep peacefully and Timcanpy was sitting on his head. When the raven haired boy was about to stand and reach to touch the younger one, Timcanpy's mouth opened and tried to bite Kanda's hand, as if saying, "If you touch my master, I'll bite your hand off!" The swordsman groaned, 'Great, the idiotic golem is protecting his master from me. Hmph, no matter.. I'll get my way.. Then he sat back down and stared off to the window, his eyes saddened.

"What am I going to say to mother if I see her again..." He mumbled. And little did he know, Allen was still awake, listening to what his companion was saying. In his mind, he felt pretty bad for Kanda.. He really did miss his mother..

'Maybe.. I should just cut him some slack.. Lenalee did tell me about Kanda's past in Edo.. I feel really bad for him and his motherthought the cursed boy. He took a peek at the swordsman across from him, Kanda looked sad.. The first time Allen ever saw him like that..

At the rest of the travel till the boat, it was all silent between the both of them.

Allen felt terribly awkward, '_Come on Allen, say something to him! AH! Why can't I say anything?!'_

He tried to take another peep at the older boy beside him, and once Kanda's gaze met his, he just turned his head away quickly enough, "I-I'm.. I'm gonna go eat and look over more on the mission.." Allen muttered as he sped off.

A small smile spread across the swordsman's face but said nothing.

**10.**

By night, Allen plumped to his bed, his face flushed and slightly a sickly color green.

He placed his scaly red cursed hand to his temple and rubbed it gently, "Nyah, why do I feel so sick?" He murmured. The bean-sprout coughed violently, "I'm an exorcist for gods sake, how can I get sick like this?"

Allen then stripped out of his heavy exorcist coat and down to only his over sized thin white shirt to relieve his body from heat and let cool air brush against his skin.

When Timcanpy noticed how un well his master looks, he flew out the window to go find a certain someone to help. The British boy started to call out for his gold friend, "Timcanpy! Timcanpy! Can you get me some water?" He said but heard no reply. He tried to get up from bed but failed miserably and fell over to the floor clumsily, face flat to the floor and legs sticking up to the air.

"…Can't.. move…nyah…" Allen's words muffled, he was totally kissin' the floor.

'I bet Kanda would make fun of me right now..'

And speak of the devil, the Japanese man came barging into the room, holding the trying-to-escape Timcanpy in his hand.

"Oi! Bean-sprout! Your stupid golem is--" And his sentence stopped dead as he spotted the sight in front of him. Sure, it looked ridiculous but he was mainly focused on what the younger one was wearing and the slender legs. Two fingers pinched his nose, he could feel the blood about to rush out. 'I need to gain some control..'

"Ka…n..da…you..stupid..i..diot…" Allen muffled

Kanda cleared his throat and loosened his collar, swallowing pretty hard, a slight blush on his pale cheeks. But he snapped back to his senses and walked over to pick up the younger boy in his arms.

The British boy yelped in surprise as strong arms lifted him up in the air, it felt like he was floating, "K-Kanda! Put me down, right now!" He demanded but the older boy didn't listen to him. And Kanda just dropped him on the bed and sat down himself, crossing his arms.

"Why we're you on the floor like that." The raven haired exorcist asked.

Allen just snapped back at him, "Why do you care?"

"Che. We're going on a mission, I don't want you to slow me down.."

'He's trying to say that I'm useless!'

Though he didn't expect the older boy to say, "And it's because you're sick, and I'm the only one that's capable of taking care of you."

The boy's cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink, but he shook his head rapidly, 'No! I must not fall for it! No no no no no!' And Timcanpy suddenly landed on top of his head, Allen looked up and got suspicious, "You brought Kanda here, didn't you Tim!" He hissed. The golden golem just snuggled more into the white hair to hide it's guilt.

"Bean-sprout!"

"What is it, stupid idiot?"

"Get to bed."

"I am not gonna let you order me around!"

"Che, just watch me."

Allen suddenly then turned a sickly shade of green and covered his mouth, "Mphf!" He started to yank on Kanda's uniform sleeve. The obsidian eyed boy turned to the younger one and panicked then ran to the bathroom and got a bucket. Just in time for the British boy to throw up into it.

Kanda's eye twitched from the disgusting sight, "I knew all that food will get back at you one day, bean-sprout."

Allen glared hard at him, "Y-you're such a bastard!"

"It comes with the package." Kanda smirked, "Now are you going to listen to me and sleep or should I force you somehow?" He threatened. The white haired boy did his famous pout and Kanda tried his best to resist. 'Fucking hell.. The moyashi is pouting at me.. Adorable fucking _POUTING_ at _ME_. The idiot knows that his fucking cute pouting will make anyone do what he wants.. He knows that it's a weapon! Damnit. Come on, Kanda, self control.. Resist the urge to pounce on the idiot.' Kanda was definitely trying his best.

The raven haired exorcist just shut his eyes, slightly turning away from Allen and bit the corner of his bottom lip, "Sleep and that's final. No food till we get to Edo." He said

Allen turned around, his back facing Kanda, huffing in defeat. His pouting failed! It NEVER failed on him before! If Kanda had a thing for him, he was for sure that the pout would work. Hm, guess not.

"Fine, let me starve.. I hate you, BaKanda." Said the white haired boy, taking hold of the blanket and put it over him.

"I hate you too, baka-moyashi." Retorted Kanda calmly as he walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat there, arms crossed, embracing his precious sword.

Then silence took over the room.. Allen was trying to sleep but he still felt Kanda's presence in the room, which left him curious. The white haired boy then spoke, "Stupid-idiot, why are you still here?" He asked curiously, his cheeks are slightly pink though since he felt flattered that Kanda decided to stay with him willingly.

"To keep watch of you, bean-sprout. Who knows what other stupid things you'll do to make your situation worse. And if you get sicker, Lenalee and Lavi will murder me." Replied the swordsman.

Allen couldn't help but smile a bit, 'Aw, that's so sweet.' But he then shook his head rapidly, No. I must not fall for his tricks. Besides, I hate him. I hate him so much that I want to kick him into the pit of death at Sparta! THE PIT OF DEATH AT SPARTA! Yeah! That's how much I hate him!' Why is he so denial?

"W-whatever.." Allen muttered as he proceeded to try and sleep. And eventually, he did.

Kanda opened one eye to watch the young boy twist and turn in his sleep.

He had to admit, Allen looked so adorable and innocent more then usual in that state.

The raven haired exorcist's hand reached to caress the soft pale skin.. The white haired boy whimpered quietly as Kanda's fingers brushed against the cheek. And before Kanda could jerk his hand back, Allen had latched onto his arm. The raven haired exorcist couldn't get away for it was a strong grip.

He frowned more, the bean-sprout had a strong ass grip for someone his size.

If Kanda even tried to jerk away quickly, Allen would wake up and find him caressing the boy's cheek, which he doesn't wanna happen. He groaned. Life is totally biting him in the ass right now.

Kanda looked over to the boy and sighed, he had no choice but to stay like this. Allen murmured, "Bakanda.." causing a shade of pink appear on the raven haired boy's face, damn bean-sprout. Since Kanda does not like to sleep in this awkward position, he just slowly slipped onto the bed, laying beside the fragile boy.

"Che, idiot bean-sprout."

He couldn't help but crack a smile.

**11. **

Allen felt such warm around his body and moaned. 'So warm..' He thought as he leaned in closer to the source of that warmth. He buried his face to a "pillow", it was so soft.. Though, it had the familiar scent of soap and pine.. It smelt so relaxing. His fingers brushed against it.

'So soft and smooth too..'

The cursed exorcist didn't even want to wake up but as soon as he felt a slight grip around his waist, his eyelids slowly lifted. His blue-grey eyes first saw a river of black locks, glowing dark blue in the light. Then they wandered upwards to the face of the swordsman. Allen's face instantly turned red and his mind went into red alert.

Okay okay, calm down Walker.. There's this handsome.. sexy… damn sex god beside you.. I-it's no big deal, right?

Five seconds later ..

.. THE HELL IT IS A BIG DEAL! He screamed in his head.

'W-why is he here?! B-beside me.. ON MY BED OUT OF ALL THINGS!?' Allen panicked but didn't dare move, he did squirm a bit but Kanda's grip on him got tighter and tighter. Sure it felt nice.. Though the British boy didn't want to fall for this little act and chanted 'I hate him I hate him' over and over in his head to keep his sanity in check.

He gulped a bit as he opened his mouth to speak till he heard a deep groan from the older boy. Kanda was slowly waking up. Allen froze in place as obsidian eyes stared at him, "What are you staring at, Moyashi?" He asked. The British boy thanked god that Kanda didn't smirk at him or else he would have been really dead by now.

"H-Hey! I have every right to stare you know! You are on MY bed. What you doing on MY bed anyway?!" Allen covered up quickly, crossing his arms, "And do you mind letting go of my waist? My bones are going to get crushed."

Trying to hide his blush and embarrassment, Kanda quickly let go, turned away and get off the bed.

"I should let you know that you grabbed my arm so hard that I couldn't escape from it and I didn't want to sleep in an awkward position on the chair cause it will ruin my perfect posture so I slept on the bed. It's not that I wanted to SLEEP with YOU and I never will, I just wanted to get some comfortable sleep." He explained as he straightened his clothes and walked towards the door.

Allen just growled, pissed.

"And moyashi?"

"It's Allen!"

"Whatever. Your pants are undone and we're getting off in an hour."

The white haired exorcist looked down at his pants, between his legs and covered them with his hands, "AHO!" He shouted out in Japanese, "You are such a _hentai_, bastard! And.. wait, how did I get into these pants in the first place?!" His face turned a shade of red, "_Teme."_

Kanda just grinned and shut the door behind him.

Then Allen was packing up his suitcase angrily.

"What is up with that guy?! He was more fucking mood swings than a girl! Last mission, he was nice and worried as a bunny, then he became a bastard again, then he became a seductive asshole, then he became a sweet asshole then a stupid idiot bastard again! It's freaking ridiculous! AND he dressed me up in my pants during my sleep! He is such a pervert!" He uttered as he stuffed his clothes clumsily. Timcanpy whipped it's tail at Allen's head, telling him not to swear or else he will bite his master's ear off.

"Ow! Okay, sheesh, Timcanpy. You're acting like my dad."

Knocking came at the door, "Bakamoyashi, hurry up! Or else I'll leave you behind."

Allen growled, "I'm coming, BAKANDA!"

"Che."

**How long will this continue? Flimsy words on a thread, our locked gazes disconnect. **

**Chapter End.**

**Okay, there you go! Chapter 2, I'm trying to write more right now so some of these chapters could be a bit longer. So please give me lots of reviews so I know that you guys like the story so I can continue working on it! Thank you :D More reviews will definitely raise up my hopes!**

**Kanda**


	3. This Night: Trying to catch my emotions

**Wow, so many reviews already! Thanks so much guys!  
Please keep the reviews coming, it's really motivating me.**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi or anything of the sort, then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man. –sigh- If I did, I would make Kanda mine. Um, yeah. –ahem- Someone, shoot me because of this harsh reality.**

**Title: **This Night  
**Chapter Three: **Trying to catch my emotions in hand.

His gray eyes wandered and scanned his surroundings, his mouth was open in awe. Japan was beautiful, that's for sure. All the wonderful buildings, the gorgeous unique clothing they wear and the cherry blossoms. They blew beautifully in the wind. Allen looked over his shoulder, seeing a very attractive and serenity looking Kanda. His raven black hair was flowing softly in the wind, his eyes calm and cool as his hand ran slowly through his hair, the cherry blossom petals added a nice effect too.

He looked like a painting.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open, stupid bean-sprout,"

Okay, now that totally ruined the mood.

The British boy just huffed and continued on walking to find their Finder. Allen was trying to keep his mind off Kanda, he is not going to let a foul mouthed bastard get the better of him. He will not fall for Kanda's games! Oh, no he won't! (Or so he thinks)

Their search was slightly interrupted by a scream.

"Ah! That asshole stole my purse!"

A man came running pass the two of them, laughing like a mad man. Though Allen didn't know what the woman just said cause of his terrible hearing, he still sensed that she was in trouble. The man seemed to have a purse which definitely did not belong to him. The young exorcist chased after him, and the next thing the man saw was a fist.

Allen took hold of the purse and walked over to the woman, "Um, here you go, ma'am. Here's your purse back."

The woman snorted, "He was such a fag for stealing a helpless woman's purse like that! Although, I thank you for your help, umm.?" The boy just chuckled slightly, for someone her age, she sure does talk pretty tough.

He smiled at her, "Allen. Allen Walker."

"Ah, a foreigner aren't we?"

"Yes, I'm from England."

He back away a bit as she stared at him very closely, "Tell me, are you a boy.. or a girl?"

Allen turned into stone at that curious question and fell over to the ground, twitching. Kanda crossed his arms, "Che. Get going stupid bean-sprout, we don't have time to socialize with the locals. Don't make me drive Mugen through that gut of yours and feed you to the b—"

"Yuu?" said the woman, sounding really surprised yet a bit of anger too.

Kanda peeked with one eye and froze stiff.

Allen regained his sanity and looked at Kanda, for once he saw that the swordsman was scared! But of what he wondered? Then stampede like sound came rushing towards Kanda.

"YUU KANDA! You sorry excuse for a _son_! You show up here at fucking Edo with your womanly face after leaving me for so many years?! THE NERVE OF YOU! Bastard, you have a lot of explaining to do to your _MOTHER_!" She yelled at the raven haired exorcist, poking his chest hard with her index finger in the process. The woman then stared at Allen, "You! White haired boy! You're coming too!"

Grabbing both of their exorcist coat's collars, they we're dragged away.

Allen and Kanda had never been so scared for their life.

'She's even scarier than I remember.. Scarier than an akuma even..'

The little exorcist gulped, 'K-Kanda's mother?! Sh-she's even scarier than Kanda! Ten times scarier!'

People of the town watched as the two muscled young boys we're being dragged away from a single weak woman. This destroyed Kanda's dignity. He groaned and grumbled, God really likes to toy with his life right now. First a certain white haired cursed boy and now he comes face to face with his mother?!

He grinded his teeth and muttered,

"_Fuck _life."

**13.**

They we're dragged to a huge house. And yes, they we're still being dragged by the woman. Allen didn't even have time to enjoy the zen garden! Darn. The three we're then greeted by a line of servants in beautiful kimonos.

"Welcome home, Kanda-sama."

His gray eyes went wide. This huge house was Kanda's?! The British boy looked over to the raven haired boy, he looked irritated, nervous and yet bored. The woman finally let them go, dropping them to their butts once they reached the sliding door of the house, "Get your asses in side!"

Allen, being the obedient kind of person he is, he walked inside. I swear, she could be as scary as Cross! He thought. Kanda just slowly stood up, straightening his leather exorcist uniform and brushed his hair to the side. The younger female servants, giggled and stared as the older boy walked inside, being calm and graceful.

The cursed boy got jealous as that happened for some reason. He shook his head, why the hell does he need to be jealous for! It's just Kanda. Yeah, JUST Kanda.

"Sit."

The two sat.

The woman stood over them, her arms crossed and a familiar glare and frown was plastered to her face.

"Now, time for introductions, I'm Saeko Kanda. Yes, I am Yuu's mother, DEAL WITH IT! And yes, I'm as pretty as my girly-womanly-looking son over here, where else do you think he gets his looks from? So stop staring at me! End of introduction!" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Allen nodded rapidly, frightened and averted his eyes away from Saeko.

Kanda's mother than looked over the raven haired boy, "Yuu-baka, you have a lot of explaining to do! You disappeared out of no where for years without telling your own sorry ass mother who had been worried sick about you for all this time and you decide to come back like this?! Dear lord, who ever took care of you made you more girly than I have!"

"I didn't mean to mother—"

"And what's up with your clothes?! It's tight as if your some kind of male hooker, if it was a leather skirt instead of leather pants, you would have been banged at the streets by now with that girly look for yours!"

The British boy bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. God this was too funny! The cold hearted, bastard swordsman was being scolded by his mother nonetheless! If Lavi was here, he would recorded this and put it in the history books! Yuu Kanda being scolded was just too priceless and funny to pass up.

"Mother, why don't you let me explain—" Kanda tried to say.

Saeko held up her hand, "Talk to the hand, Yuu-baka. I feel sorry for this white-pale assed boyfriend of yours over here. He looks scared yet wanting to laugh out of his wits. Don't worry sweetie-pie, you could laugh at Yuu if you want to, which is, right now."

Allen nodded.. Then three seconds later, he burst into laughter. He clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor, banging his fist to the wooden floor, "Oh god! Being scolded by his mother! Hooo! Hooo!! I-I can't breath!" The white haired boy laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

Kanda just glared at him, hard.

Allen stopped laughing and breathed, "Phew, okay I'm done, thank you.. um, Miss Kan..da.. A-and wait, I'm not his boyfriend!" He said, realizing just a few seconds ago what the woman just said. His face heated up.

"Psh. Don't call me by my last name, it makes me feel old and I don't look old. Just call me Saeko. And I didn't mean it THAT way. You're not gay are you?"

"No!" Allen denied quickly.

"You're sure? If you are, Yuu-baka here would make a good girlfriend slash boyfriend for you."

Kanda grinded his teeth, "Mother—" He twitched in annoyance.

"Ah! Don't interrupt me! Now march to your room, girly assed-bitch and I will go have a talk with you later!" Saeko snorted, staring down at her son again. The raven haired boy just glared back at his mother. Allen just watched, neither of these two are gonna crack at all. He feels more endangered than he was before this.

"Now, go! I have some other things to take care of."

"Fine."

"Take the 'moyashi' with you too."

Kanda grunted and so did Allen.

Saeko growled, "Go., right now, Yuu-baka! Rie! Take my son and his boyfriend to their room. And yes, Yuu, I got rid of your old room, it was too dirty and I'm not a cleaner type." A servant came into view and she was beautiful, she had a lovely smile, "Please follow me, Yuu-sama."

Stuck in a lovely mansion, with a weird and foul mouthed mother and Kanda.

Just great.

**14.**

For the whole time, Kanda and Allen ignored each other once again. God, they are alone in a room and they won't do anything? Sheesh, they are killing the fangirls once again. But the quiet moment was interrupted by a loud banging knock on the door and a shout.

"Oi! Yuu-baka! Open this door right now, and there better not be messy sheets when I get in there. I don't want man-butt sex going on in this house while I'm still alive!"

Allen burned red. And Kanda did too but stayed in the dark so that the white haired boy wouldn't notice. As soon as his heated cheeks were cooled, he slid the door open to see the angry look of his mother. He gave her the same look.

"What do you want, Mother?"

"I want to talk to you, you idiotic son of mine." She looked over her tall son's shoulder to see Allen, "And you, white haired boy, get out of a minute, I need to have a talk with the pretty boy!" Saeko said. The British boy let out a squeak and went out the room. He didn't want to be involved with the fight.

Saeko then shut the screen door behind her.

"Suwatte, Yuu-baka!" The mother demanded. "And explain everything you did for the pass few years when you ditched your mother." She crossed her arms to her chest.

Kanda just stared and took a breather, "I became an exorcist, Mother."

Saeko didn't seem to impressed yet, "Yeah so what? What is it?"

The raven haired boy scratched the back of his head. Did he really want to tell his mother that he became this killer who will die someday because of some demon and a fat man? His mother would freak out and kill him herself. He just knows it.

"Well hurry up, Yuu-baka! I don't have all day! Spit it out!"

"Fine.."

And the explanation began.

It wasn't too long till Saeko Kanda yelled at him, with worry that is covered with furious rage shouting and insults.

"You're risking your fucking life to kill some useless fucking Akuma and kill some damn obese fat man with a fucking pink umbrella?! Did you hit your head somewhere, Yuu-baka!" She screamed. Practically the whole house could hear her, even Allen who was way outside.

Allen shivered and plugged his own ears, "Way scarier than Cross and Kanda combined!"

Kanda cleaned out his ears, "I'm sorry Mother but I was chosen to be an—"

"God's chosen one? That's bullshit! I don't want my only son to go around and risk himself getting killed every time he even goes out to the damn street! Worse than fucking rape!"

"But that's why I came here to Edo, to look for the Akuma and the Noah that was recently seen here. It's my job and duty to do, Mother." Kanda grunted, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Saeko just glared way harder than usual to Kanda.

"And tell me.." She looked into her son's eyes.

"Do you like that white-assed foreigner boyfriend of yours?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said, do you LIKE him? The English boy."

"Mother, as if I'd ever like a moyashi like that. He's a man and so am I. I also have a girlfriend back at Headquarters." Kanda replied, crossing him arms while a vein pop appeared on his head, "And I love her." But Saeko doesn't seem to believe it, "Bastard Yuu-baka, you are such a liar. I'm your mother so I know how to read your face! And you never loved a girl in your life, what makes that whore any different?"

Kanda bit his tongue, damn, his mother caught him.

His mother snorted, "I prepared dinner. And I called your sister to get her ass over here to see her younger brother's girly-behind's face. Put on your yukata, I don't want your sister seeing you as a male hooker. Get your exorcist friend too and let him put on a yukata. In this house hold, everything has to be formal when we have a guest."

Saeko walked over to the screen door and slid it open and left.

The raven haired boy wanted to kick something right about now, and great, his older sister coming to see him. He could hear the squealing now, he might as well bring earplugs to protect his poor ears right now.

Kanda just sighed and went out to seek the bean-sprout.

Allen was just outside at the zen garden, admiring all the pretty flowers and the koi fish in the pond.

"Oi."

The British boy nearly jumped out of his skin and tumbled over to the pond. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily and turned his hard sharply to see the raven haired exorcist behind him, "K-Kanda! You don't go around sneaking at people like that!" He scolded.

"Che, I could do whatever I want. Now you're coming with me to my room." Kanda said, grabbing Allen's skinny arm.

The pale cheeks of the white haired boy turned red, "W-what?!" Kanda's room? Oh god. He could feel a nosebleed coming on.. Crap, is he turning into a pervert now or what?

"W-why!" Allen asked.

Kanda snorted and tugged on the younger one to follow him, "We have a guest coming and my mother told me to get you dressed properly. Not in our exorcist uniforms."

Allen snapped, "I can get dressed by myself you know! I'm not some little toddler!" His face expression was so cute. Kanda ignored the thought, "In Japanese traditional clothing? I don't think so. You'll probably put it on ridiculously and insult my mother by doing so."

The white haired boy pouted, "Fine."

"Good."

Kanda dragged him into their bedroom and let go of him and bluntly said,

"Get undressed."

**15.**

Allen's face was as red as a strawberry, Jesus, he felt so embarrassed. First, Kanda told him to undress. Second, Kanda watched him strip. And third, Kanda was touching his exposed flesh just to get him dressed in the traditional yukata.

"Is-urgh-really-AH-necessery-EEP!"

"Hold still, fucking bean-sprout." Kanda growled as he was pinning some cloth pins into Allen's yukata. The bean-sprout won't hold still, causing the raven haired exorcist to poke Allen with the needle.

Allen was still blushing, "How can I when your touching me with such cold effin' hands!" He said, as another cold finger touched his skin. Kanda couldn't help but grin at this, so, the bean-sprout was sensitive huh? He might be able to use that to his advantage in this game..

Kanda rested his chin on the scrawny yet muscled shoulder of the younger boy. His lips massaged Allen's earlobe, whispering huskily, "Does my touches excite you," He started, taking a deep breath and the hot breath brushed against the ear, "Mo" He licked, "ya" then nibbled and gave butterfly kisses, "shi?"

The British boy felt himself tense up real bad, okay, hearing Kanda saying his nickname in Japanese was just way too hot to resist. The tone and Kanda's deep voice made it worse for him too.

"Where else can I touch you?" Kanda whispered, his hand trailing into the folds of Allen's still un-done male kimono, trailing over the young boy's flat stomach and his lips left for the inviting exposed neck.

"K-Kanda! Cut that out!" Allen yelped.

"Are you sure you want me to? It seems like your enjoying this, moyashi."

"I don't Kanda! S-stop toying around with me!"

"Che--"

Their moment was once again interrupted by a loud squealing. Which kind of sounded familiar too. The screen door slid right open, making a clank sound and a rather childish looking woman was at the door, a huge smile on her face. Like a Lavi happy smile.

"Oh Yuu-boo! You're ever so loving older sister is here to-- see-- you--?" Her blue eyes went wide as she saw the sight before her.. Her little brother, practically, seducing.. a cute looking boy?! She watched Kanda jerk away from Allen while the white haired boy covered himself with his yukata.

"N-nee-san..! It's not what it looks like.." Kanda stumbled, for the first time in his life.

A wider smile just appeared on his sister's face, "Yuu-boo.. You-- EEEEEE!!" She squealed, cupping her cheeks in her hands as she squealed away, jumping with joy, "I will so make a doujinshi out of this, Yuu-boo! Aw, you're even more good looking than I remember you! You handsome devil you!"

Allen sweat dropped, she was Kanda's older sister? No way. She's just way too cheerful to be the older sister of someone like the swordsman. There has to be a mistake.

The girl giggled, covering her mouth with her long kimono sleeve, "I will see you later at the dinner table Yuu-boo! And your cute little boyfriend over there too! Toodles!" She laughed away out the door. Allen couldn't find anything else weirder in his life but that.

But he chuckled.

Kanda looked at him, "What's so funny, stupid bean-sprout?"

Allen smirked and had an evil glint in his eyes, "Yuu-boo? What kind of nickname is that? I can't wait to let Lavi and Linali here that one, they will never let you live it down, especially Lavi."

Obsidian eyes glared harder at him, "You wouldn't dare do such thing."

"Who's going to stop me, Bakanda."

"I will and you will wish you have never been born, naïve idiotic bean-sprout."

"Bring it—"

"YUU-BAKA! Hurry up with that white-haired whore of yours! And yes, your sister told me what happened in there now get the fuck out here! Good for nothing idiotic girly-assed bitch of mine!" They heard Saeko yell. Kanda grunted and stared at Allen, "I'll deal with you later." He smirked.

"That's it, I am asking for a separate room, horny jackass. I hate you."

"I hate you just as much now, let me finish dressing you."

"No way! I can do it myself! I don't want you to touch me!" Allen retorted.

Kanda snorted, "Fine, whatever." He said, turning away to face the wall.

Then the bean-sprout suddenly snapped, "AND DID YOUR MOTHER JUST CALL ME A WHORE?!" For once, vein pops appeared all over his head. A smirk formed the raven haired boy's lips, "But you're my whore. Mine and only mine, I won't let have anyone else have you."

His cheeks turned pink, no matter how the swordsman chose his words, hearing him saying it in such a tone just made him upset. He wished that the last sentence was spoken truthfully, but Allen knows it wasn't.

And eventually, the British boy snapped.

"I'm nothing of yours! I hate these stupid games, Kanda! Your just toying with me, aren't you!? I've bared all of the things you've been doing to me lately but it isn't going anywhere! I don't want to do this anymore!" Allen shouted, this time he seemed to have really meant it as he stomped over to Kanda, and slapped him straight across the face, "I _hate_ you Kanda!"

He saw the obsidian eyes go wide with shock. The white haired boy just growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the screen door while he was at it. (Yes, he was dressed in his yukata by the time he slapped Kanda)

The white haired boy walked down the hall, the more time he spends with Kanda, the more he started to like him more than a friend or comrade. He wanted to hate Kanda, he really did, but his mind just doesn't seem to allow him too.

He left Kanda there, shocked.

Did the bean-sprout just slap me? Kanda thought as he placed a hand on his stinging cheek.

He then bent his head down to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You can't hate me, stupid bean-sprout. I won't let you get away from me, not until this game is over and I always get what I want." Kanda muttered, clenching his fist hard. The swordsman hated to lose, especially at his own game. He WILL get Allen, no matter what.

A voice in his head tried to protest at what he wants. It keeps saying,

_What will you do after you rid Allen of his purity. _

_Will you just leave him there and let him cry. _

_Don't toy with his feelings, Kanda._

And the most annoying one he finds is, "What are your true feelings for him?_"_ Kanda whispered darkly, _"_Could he be the one you're searching for?"He has no feelings for the stupid bean-sprout, does he?

"Yuu-sama, your mother is calling for you." A girl's voice said through the screen door.

He snorted, and shrugged the situation off.

"Whatever."

**I expect that I understand it, as if I am trying to catch my emotions in my hand.**

**Chapter End.**

**There you go, everyone! Chapter 3! Though I'm sorry for making it a bit shorter than usual but I want to keep this going as long as I can! I'm still trying to write the rest right now but it's so hard not to be distracted.**

**Though, I will tell you that I am so far just in the middle. No real action is going on yet.**

**But please! The more reviews the better!**

**Thank you, minna-san!**

**Kanda**


	4. Forever With You: My heart will

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi, or anything related to it, then please don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.. and never will. Also, I forgot to credit the lyrics are from THIS NIGHT by CHEMISTRY and now the upcoming song lyrics from FOREVER WITH YOU by BIG BANG**

**Everyone! Please keep the reviews going ;A; I'm like, totally saddened by the lack of reviews for this fic. –sad face- So please keep reviewing so I know that you guys like it!**

**Title: **at THIS NIGHT and FOREVER WITH YOU  
**Chapter: **My heart will never change

They we're all at the dinner table, Allen was sitting. He was staring angrily at his hands, they we're clenching against his yukata. Saeko was just drinking her tea casually and the corner of her eye spotted the white haired boy.

"Che, did Yuu-baka do something to you, Allen-chan?" She asked calmly, not trying to upset the younger boy more. She placed her tea cup to her plate. The British boy looked up from his hands and stared at Kanda's mother, he just smiled happily, "No, it was nothing.. Ka—I mean, Saeko-san. No need to worry about it." He replied.

Saeko just stared at him but let it go, "Sure, whatever, bean-sprout-chan."

"So, Walker-kun, you're a friend of Yuu-boo's?" The girl from earlier ask, with a huge smile on her face.

"U-um, not really. We are just working together, and besides, Kanda hates me, hahaha."

"Oh, so, anyway! I'm Ristuka Kanda, Yuu-boo's older not-so pretty sister." She introduced herself, bowing her head to Allen, and Allen did the same to her. He smiled, "You're quite pretty yourself, Ritsuka-san."

Ritsuka blushed and cupped her cheeks with her hands, "Aw, Walker-kun, stop it! You're making me blush!" She giggled madly. Her mother bonked her head, signaling her to stop her fangirling nonsense.

"Oi, Tsutsu-baka, don't scare him. He is sure not use to having a girl like you around."

Allen sweat dropped, not use to? Hahaha, she is just as worse as Lenalee back at the Dark Order.

"Where's my girly-assed son, anyway, moyashi-chan?" asked Saeko, smoking her pipe.

His gray eyes hardened upon hearing to mentioning the raven haired swordsman. As if I care where the damn guy is! He is such a bastard. I swear to god I want to kill him for toying with me all this time! And I thought we had a chance together and him liking me. Allen thought, sighing.

Then speak of the devil, Kanda walked into the room before he saw anything else, he was tackled to the floor by a heavy mass. Also known as, his older sister.

"NYAH! Yuu-boo, didn't you know much I missed you! How long has it been, 5-7 years? I can't believe how hot you've grown. I bet you're a thrill with the ladies, eh?" Ritsuka babbled, smirking at her young brother. The raven haired swordsman rubbed his temples, "Still as happy and childish I see, Nee-san."

"Oh Yuu, you we're such a cute child and happy child! What happened to you and what made you so cold hearted to me?" She whined, making fake crying noises. Kanda just shrugged her off him and patted the dust off his kimono.

"Oi, girly-faced moron, take your seat the table, I'm fucking starving now waiting for you. What we're you doing in your room? Looking at the mirror, brushing that silk girly hair of yours or what?" His mother insulted as she glared at him again, "Now I might eat like a pig and I was on a diet! _Konoyarou_, Yuu!"

"Che."

"Don't you do that to me, bastard!"

Kanda silenced himself and took his seat. All of them picked up their chopsticks, singing out,

"_Itadaikimasu_!"

The white haired exorcist took his chopsticks and just stared at his food.. Usually, he would of devoured all of this within a record time. But he only stared and sighed. Saeko was shoving all of the food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten for countless days, Ritsuka was happily chewing on her food and Kanda was calmly eating slowly and properly.

As Kanda ate, he stared at the cursed boy from the corner of his eye.

He could see that Allen clearly upset with him. Why? Cause he wasn't eating like a glutton and that he sends death glares to him every so often, which was very rare to see from the British but it sure surprised the Japanese boy..

_Scary. _

Was the very first word that came into his mind.

The dinner was silent, way too silent for Kanda's mother. She stared at both her son and his exorcist friend. Grunting, she stopped eating and glared at them both.

"What is wrong with you two! Not only that we have a silent dinner, which I truly hate, there is an awkward silence and electric sparks are flying between you, I hate that the most! Why can't you two just kiss and fucking make up? It'll do all of us a favor, especially me. I don't want to deal with you two bickering indirectly in front of me, it's disturbing." Saeko spoke, chewing on her blowpipe with an angrier frown on her face.

"We're not lovers, Mother. Never will be." Her son replied simply.

"Che! Don't kid with me, boy."

"I'm not Mother, I'm only speaking the truth."

"Watch how you choose your words, Yuu-baka."

"Why should I?" Kanda asked, not even looking up to her.

"Because, the moyashi is about to cry." Saeko answered, turning her head to Allen's direction. The cursed exorcist was looking down at his fists, his white hair covering his eyes and slight of his cheeks and you could see that he was trembling.

_Why.. Why am I crying right now? In front of Kanda and his family out of all people.._

Allen turned to Saeko was bowed his head lowly in apology, "I'm sorry Miss Saeko but—may I skip dinner for tonight? I'm still a bit tired and I have to start investigating tomorrow." He said politely. The woman's eyes softened and nodded, "You can go moyashi-chan. And if you want, there is a spare room near the zen garden."

Allen tried to break out a smile but couldn't. "Thank you" Then he left the room.

Ritsuka stared long and hard at Kanda right after the British boy left, "Did you do something to him?" She asked, chewing on her chopsticks.

"I didn't."

"He seemed really upset, Yuu-boo. What happened between you two?" Ritsuka ranted on, her curiousity annoying Kanda. He let out a soft growl and looked over to her, "It's none of your business!" Kanda snapped, slamming down his chopsticks, muttering a quick "_Gouchisousamadeshita._", stood up and left the room as well.

Saeko and Ritsuka just gawked.

"I swear, that boy has more mood swings than any woman could ever have."

"Mother--"

"Sorry, he's just too girly."

"At first I thought Walker-kun was a girl when I walked in on them. Is my younger brother gay, Okaa-san?" Ritsuka said, with hopeful look in her eyes. Usually, a sister would be disgusted but she isn't! She actually wants Kanda to be gay.

"Che, don't ask me that, Tsu-baka. He could be gay, who knows. We'll see once the days pass by."

"I can't wait to start drawing a doujinshi about them!"

"You have a dirtier mind than your brother."

Ritsuka smirked proudly at her mother, "Where else do you think he got most of his dirty ideas from?"

"Me?" Saeko chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"HAH! You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not. Is that a challenge, Tsu-baka?"

The girl took out paper, pencils and other drawing tools, "Then bring it on, Mother!"

**17.**

Allen was at the spare bedroom, far away from Kanda's. He laid on the bed, clutching the blanket as fresh heated tears we're forming in his eyes. Part of him is telling him to stay away from the raven haired swordsman but the other part of him doesn't want to be apart.

He buried his face to the pillow and screamed into it.

"This is all so confusing! I hate him, I hate him so much!"

Timcanpy squiggled out of his master's pocket and landed next to Allen. Snuggling his hair and flapping it's wings softly.

"You're right Timcanpy, I should just forget about him and worry more about the mission." Allen murmured, patting his golden companion gently, "Tomorrow, we'll go start investigating. I'm pretty sure it'll take my mind of these things." He smiled at the gold golem and closed his eyes, a tear escaped.

'_I hate this feeling.. I hate the feeling that I can't help but still have a little thing for him. I guess, I just can't stand being away from him. Lord, why did Kanda have to do this to me? Doesn't he know that it hurts?_'

He then looked over at Timcanpy and sighed.

"Night, Tim."

And he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kanda was at his room, sitting by the window, looking out to the dark sky. The moon full and bright, with it's light shining down on him. His dark obsidian eyes shone as he watched the pink petals pass by. He was thinking about the certain young exorcist. His eyes narrowed at the slightest, "When did I start to feel this way about the bean-sprout anyway. I always hated him, but what made me feel this way about him." He asked himself.

Ever since that mission where Allen nearly got a near death experience, he just cared for the boy. More than anyone else at that moment. He said he would leave anyone die to complete his mission, and yet he risked himself saving that certain one. Is that how this whole thing started in the first place?

Why.

Why did he care for Allen this much?

Kanda dug his nails into his palm, "Why do I care about him. Why do I want him?"

"Because he cares for you, he wants to be with you and I know somewhere in you that you want to be with him too, little brother." A female voice spoke up from behind him.

The raven haired boy nearly jumped and turned to see his sister, leaning against the door frame, with a calm look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Kanda just glared at her and turned back to face the outside breeze, "You don't know anything so you shouldn't butt your nose into it. You know nothing." He snapped.

Ritsuka just sighed and walked over slowly to him.

"Yuu, I know that I don't know much of you and Allen's relationship. Though I want to help you be sure of your feelings. Allen Walker is like a little angel that's been sent for you."

"That's just it, Nee-san. He _is _an angel. You can't help with this. Don't get yourself into things that you don't know much about." Kanda repeated and Ritsuka felt like hitting him right about now. She groaned in frustration and ruffled her black hair, "You're such a _bakayarou_, Yuu. I'm trying to help you! Just tell me what's your relationship with Allen? Like before you started to have these feelings for him?"

Kanda gaped at her as he was being stared down.

"Tell me, _teme._"

"I hated him, simple as that." He replied and looked away, "I don't have to tell you anything else. I can deal with this myself."

"Seriously, stop being a bastard. But fine, I'll respect your personal life." The girl sighed then an idea popped in her head and she smiled, "Ne, Yuu-boo.."

Kanda cringed as he glanced over to her, irritated, "What?"

"There's a festival going on tomorrow, you should take Walker-kun with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"I'm here for a job, not a vacation."

Ritsuka snorted and pinched the raven haired boy's cheek hard, "I don't care. Loosen up you mother fucker, and to when I say take Walker-kun with you, I REALLY MEAN TAKE HIM WITH YOU! If you don't, I will tell Mother about how you broke her favorite comb years ago and you told her a bird took it."

Kanda paused.

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't you try me?"

And then he gave up, groaning.

"Fine, I'll do it."

A slight change in Ritsuka's mood was slightly scary. Her eyes sparkle and she jumped with joy with pink bunnies and flowers all around. She clapped and clapped then ran around the room squealing with all of her might, "YES! YES! OHHH YEAH!! Ah huh, I got Yuu-boo to do what I wanted, ah huh, ah huh!" She sang while doing her awkward victory dance.

Kanda placed a hand over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

_She's worse than Lavi. Nee-san will be the end of me._

"Now, you better do this after your little what-cha-ma-call-it, or else I will tell Mother and you will be dead in a matter of seconds!"

"Fine fine. Now leave me alone."

Ritsuka smiled and embraced her younger brother, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Yuu-bear, _oyasumi na sai. _I love you, little brother." She said quietly.

A small smile forced it's way to his face,

"I love you too, Nee-san."

And with that, a new day will start.

**18.**

Allen woke up early to get dressed back to his uniform and went to see Saeko to excuse himself for the day. She was sitting at the main hall, smoking her pipes.

"_Shitsurei shimasu._" He called out, as the maid opened the sliding door.

"Kanda-sama, Master Walker is here."

The woman rested her cheek to her palm, looking extremely bored as she puffed out smoke. She stared at the white haired boy and yawned, "What is it, Allen-shiro?" Her eyes looking very irritated.

The British boy nearly felt himself shrink. She looked very cranky this morning. He coughed and spoke up, "Um, I'm going out to go start on my mission. I'm here to excuse myself." And then he heard a snort from her.

"Che, don't be so formal with me. And where's the girly moron? Isn't he suppose to be going with you?" She asked out of curiousity. Saeko then noticed the angry yet upset look in Allen's eyes, "Ahahaha, no, it's okay. I can let Kanda rest here while I go start my investigation."

Saeko wanted to say something but let it go.

"Fine, just don't get molested. There are a lot of perverted men around here, and especially with a pretty face like yours, you are bound to get jumped on. And be careful about that Akuma problem of yours."

Allen giggled happily slightly, "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I am an Exorcist after all." He smiled innocently.

He then bowed and left the room.

The raven haired woman sighed as she watched the boy leave.

She sighed, "An Exorcist after all huh.. That's what I'm concerned about.."

Saeko tapped her pipe to the ash tray,

"Such young pure souls tied to such a fate. Allen Walker doesn't deserve such." And for once ever, she cared.

--

Allen was walking around town, at first people stared at him weirdly but after flashing them his innocent beautiful smile, they began to think otherwise. Timcanpy seemed to have disappeared from his side. He groaned and rubbed his head, "I hope he didn't wander off, eaten by a cat or something.. Or worse, gone to get Kanda.."

As he was looking for his golden colored companion, a little Japanese girl tugged on his pant leg and looked up cutely at him. Allen smiled at her, "Doshta no?"

She smiled back at him, "Are you looking for something?"

Allen blinked, "As a matter of fact, I am."

The little girl dug into her small yukata pouch and took out a certain gold flying object.

"Is this it?"

"Oh! _Arigatou gozaimasu!_" The British boy gently took Timcanpy from the girl's hand, "Where did you find him?"

"He was playing with me and my neko-chan!" She replied cheerfully, "My mother told me to return him to you." Allen looked over his shoulder to Tim, who was trying to hide away, "I told you not to wander around! Don't you ever listen?" Then he looked back at the girl, "Ah, tell your mother thank you for me. And, have you seen any weird looking monsters around lately? Big round looking things, grey, scary, ugly, mean looking things? They blast guns and they're called, Akuma."

The little girl shook her head, "Nope. There was no Akuma here since forever! And and, can you play with me sometime when I see you again, Mister?" She said.

Allen couldn't just take her word for it so he just smiled at her and said, okay.

"Sure, I'll play with you the next time I see you."

He then continued on with his search.

The British boy was asking everyone he could find, but everyone was telling him the same thing the little girl told him earlier. No Akuma for a long time in this area. He was starting to get annoyed, was this mission just pointless?

Everyone he asked.

"No Akuma"

"No Akuma"

"No Akuma"

Allen ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it in a frustrated manner.

"I am starting to get suspicious about this mission now." He muttered to himself, a dark gleam appeared in his eyes. He then jumped as he felt a familiar chilling presence behind him.

"Suspicious of what, bean-sprout?"

The British boy just groaned, "The mission. Everyone I asked so far said there was no Akuma around this area for half a year. " He replied, not even bothering to look back to see the raven haired exorcist's face. Then something just hit him in the end. Allen and Kanda, both.

Both of their eyes winded at the realization.

They turned to each other,

"You don't think that they--!"

And you never saw anyone run faster in your whole life.

Ritsuka was humming ever so quietly by herself as she heard a stampede coming.

"AH! Okaa-san! I hear some kind of angry MOB!" She screamed out as she saw a whole lot of dust in the distance. And an angry Kanda and Allen barged in through the front door. With furious rage, flame forming in their eyes.

She smiled, "Oh! Nevermind! It's just Yuu-boo and Walker-kunn!!--"

The girl can't even hear herself think because the two male exorcists we're screaming,

"I WILL _KILL_ THEM!!"

Ritsuka called out calmly, "And they are on a rampaaagggeee!"

Saeko grunted in annoyance and screamed back, "I don't give a shiiiitt!" In a singing voice then got serious again, threatening tone, "BUT THEY WILL TOTALL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES TO MY FUCKING FRONT DOOR! OR ELSE I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS PLACED TO MY FUCKING WALL!"

The raging pair didn't even hear the threat, they just continued to run to the nearest form of communication.. The phone.

In such a hassle, they plugged the golems to the phone and immediately asked for the Dark Order. And also giving them a visual transmission. Allen was tapping his foot impatiently. And finally, the call was answered. Komui appeared on the screen and the white haired boy started to spazz.

"KOMUI-SAN!"

The Chinese man nearly dropped his test tubes as he looked back to see that his golem was on, "Oh! Allen-kun! Kanda-kun!" He sang. Then the death glare doubled as much. Komui coughed and cleared his throat, "So, have you found anything about the Akuma and Noah whereabouts at Edo, yet?"

Kanda snorted, "You sent us to a wild goose chase, fucking stupid Supervisor."

"What ever are you talking about?" Komui said, trying to seem innocent.

"You very well know what we're talking about! Get Lavi and Lenalee over there right now!" The white haired boy demanded. Surprising the raven haired boy behind him.

In the background at the other end, rustling in the background and loud voices we're heard.

"Is that Allen-kun?!"

That would be Lenalee.

"OH MY GOD! MY YUU-CHAN ACTUALLY PHONED ME TO SAY HE MISSES ME!"

Kanda twitched, and that would be Lavi.

Vein pops appeared all over the beautiful head of the swordsman, "As if I'd ever miss you, mother fucking insolent stupid idiotic moron of a bitchy fucking BUNNY! SO GET YOUR BASTARD FAGGOTLY UGLY FACE OFF THE FUCKING SCREEN BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" He screamed. Who knew you could put so much swear words all in one breath? Well, it turns out Kanda can. His eye was twitching ten times in one second like supersonic.

Then the Chinese girl and orange haired freak came into the view.

"You know you love meee!" sang Lavi.

"Fuck you, I'd rather die in a hole."

Lavi pretended to have a hurt look, "That hurts Yuu-chan! Why are you so mean to me! I thought we we're best friends for life!" And Kanda just glared through the golem.

"Who said we we're friends!?"

The apprentice Bookman smiled, "Me!"

Kanda was about to charge at him, till Allen held him back, his hands to his hips. With the "Kanda look" plastered to his face. Lavi and Lenalee both shut up and stood still, trying to smile innocently.. Totally not working.

"Did you two do this!?"

"Well um, it was kind of a bet at first.. To see if you two will get together soon or not?" Lavi laughed nervously, shrinking while hiding behind Lenalee, "I think I see demons.." He whimpered as the two male exorcist glared HARD and LONG at him. Sending daggers through the transmission.

The Chinese girl laughed nervously, "Um, well.. We decided to work together so.. Yeah.. That's how it turned out."

Allen turned into stone and tears started to build up in his eyes, "How could you two do this to me! And and, why do you think I'd ever end up getting together with.. THAT!" He pointed his index finger accusingly to the raven haired boy behind him.

Pop! Goes his vein.

"I am not a fucking _THING, _stupid bean-sprout!"

Allen retorted back at him, "WELL TO ME YOU ARE A FUCKING THING NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME RANT RIGHT NOW, KANDA!" He roared. Even the ever so great Kanda Yuu took a few steps back, well, maybe more, to his own dark corner.

Komui gulped.

Lavi screamed like a girl.

Lenalee flailed.

"Lavi, I will kill you, the very moment I get back there, WHICH WOULD BE IMMEDIATELY!" He threatened, fire burning in his eyes. But then he heard a nervous laugh yet joyful? Lavi was smiling a bit behind the trying to look innocent Chinese girl.

"You see.. Bean-sprout-chan.. We kind of told the boats and any part of transportation not to let you guys go anywhere out of the country till we say so.."

Now that blew off Allen's fuse.

Komui cringed.

"EVERYONE, DUCK!"

Then Allen blew up like a volcano and spazzed. Kanda was amazed how colorful the white haired boy's vocabulary was. And very vulgar too. He tried not to laugh in amusement. Lavi was now scared to go ever near Allen Walker ever again.

Kanda was trying his best to hold in his chuckle.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!" The white haired boy snapped. Lavi whistled and pretended to look at his watch, which was invisible on his wrist. Lenalee took that as an opportunity, "OH! What do you know! Ahahaha" She laughed nervously, "Look at the time! We must REALLYY be going Allen-kun! We'll see you some other time! JA NE!" The Chinese girl covered up in a incredibly fast speed of speaking then was about to shut off the golem.

"BYE YUU, BYE MOYASHI-CHAN! HAVE FUN IN BED TOGETHERRR!!" The red haired cheered as the transmission was cut off.

Allen was cursing so much that even Cross Marian would be proud of him.

**MY HEART WILL NEVER CHANGE. AS LONG AS IT'S WITH YOU, I WILL GO ANYWHERE.**

**CHAPTER END. **

**There you go everyone! Chapter four. I'm so sorry that it took so long and the next chapter would come in a little longer cause I'm having a bit of a writings block for the uprising. But still! Review please! It'll be very much appreciated! And Shawnie, don't let your spider go ANYWHERE near me, WHAT SO EVER!**

**And now I will bash my head cause I have the song stuck in my head now**

**Kanda**


End file.
